


I WANNA LICK THE WRAPPER

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Series: SINK YOUR TEETH INTO MY FLESH [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, cockslut rin tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When paired up for their first mission as exwires; sexual tension and inappropriate quips lead to Rin on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WANNA LICK THE WRAPPER

**Author's Note:**

> okay for any of you who are readers of mine, you're aware by now that i name literally everything i write after whatever i'm writing to. so i guess i should include that. so
> 
> wrote this to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKQo9aYF22E)
> 
> so this is going to be either really hot or really boring :/

“Okay, then that leaves…” Yukio looked over the top of his paper, lip curling just barely as if he was dreading the outcome. “Rin and Suguro.”

Both boys looked up when their name was called, eyes turning toward each other before Bon turned away with a huff. Rin’s eyes narrowed as he watched him, all tension and frustration. Did he really have to be such a dick about being paired with him?

“You two will go to the mall and deal with the infestation there.” Yukio crossed his arms over his chest and let out an exasperated sigh that Rin was all too familiar with. “And please, try not to fight. I’m not going to come bail you out of they decide to restrain you.”

 _Liar_.

“Why do you I have to go with this dumbass?” Bon growled out, pulling Rin’s attention back to him. His eyes narrowed and lips parted in disbelief, fingers closing into fists.

“What the fu—”

“ _Because_ fatal verses seem to be the easiest way to deal with the problem, and as you know, Arias are completely vulnerable when reciting. So,” Yukio’s voice tightened with irritation, “you need someone to defend you while you fight. _Teamwork_ , Suguro. Teamwork.”

Rin almost laughed as he watched the furrow between Suguro’s brows deepen and his lips curl up in a snarl, muttering to himself.

“Yeah, hear that? You need me to protect you, princess.” This time he did laugh, almost skipping past Bon and out of his arm’s reach.

“You son of a—”

“Suguro. _Do not start a fight_.” Yukio’s voice was firm, inarguable.

“I—what— _why am_ I _the one who’s starting shit?!”_ Bon let out a frustrated growl, throwing on his jacket and storming out after Rin.

* * *

“Are you gonna be like that the whole way?” Rin stretched, hands resting behind his head as he walked ahead of Bon.

The mall they were ordered to exorcise was visible from the door that Yukio had let them through, but even so, it was still a good fifteen minute walk. And Suguro had yet to stop grumbling to himself.

“I’ll be however I want. It’s your fault for—” Bon bit off what he was going to say, teeth clamping shut and face turning away from Rin. He thought he saw pink on those cheeks.

_Not like I made you watch._

Rin smirked to himself, turning back ahead. He hadn’t said anything to Bon about it, but it was pretty fucking obvious his classmate was hung up on catching him fucking his own ass.

“Or maybe it had more to do with calling your name.” Rin muttered to himself, certain it was too quiet for Suguro to hear.

“What the fuck’d you say? You trying to start shit already?”

Rin could only snort, shaking his head softly. So much damn tension, as if someone had shoved a mannequin stand up his ass and threaded his veins with wire.

“Not a damn thing. Just don’t burn yourself out before we get to, y’know, the actual demon.” Rin couldn’t help be a little smug about it all, finding it far too amusing how hung up Bon was. And how obvious he was. And how fucking easy it was to rile him up, taut and ready to snap.

“Mephy Centre…?” It was the first thing Bon had said since Rin called him out, pausing as he looked up at the large, bubbled words above the entryway, completely with a chibi, winking, purple-haired man in the corner.

“Mephisto…owns a mall?” Rin could only blink in disbelief.

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.” Bon grumbled, moving past Rin and none-too-gently bumping into his shoulder.

Stifling an irritated sigh, he followed his classmate. It was going to be a long day.

Suguro said nothing as he and Rin walked through the mall. It was surprisingly crowded for a weekday afternoon, but what did he know, it’s not like he had ever had friends to go hang out with. Usually he was in trouble for retaliating when someone called him a demon, restricted to the monastery grounds. It wasn’t bad, really. The guys were good to him, and Yuki and his old man were there, too.

It had been…nice, in its way.

He’d taken it for granted.

“Come the fuck on, I’m not waiting for you.” Bon was staring at him, chestnut eyes narrowed.

“No one asked you to.” Rin knew he shouldn’t snap, knew if Yuki was there he’d get bitched at for it. But he was getting real sick of Bon’s attitude.

He pushed past the brunet, not bothering to look up at him as he did. The smell of the mall was overwhelming; bad chinese and day old pizza from the food court, and someone forgot to bathe for a day or six. It was suffocating and made his stomach churn in a way that even Mephisto’s little demon oatmeal couldn’t.

Never had he appreciated a breath of slightly stale air as he did when the people started to dwindle as they moved toward the less traveled areas of the mall. He’d take stale over armpit any day.

“So, what, are you just being a dick because you didn’t get paired with _Shiemi_.”

Rin could practically taste the smug smile of Bon’s voice. He crinkled his nose, eyes wandering the darkened hallway as he pushed open the door aptly marked ‘employees only. Do not enter.’

“This again?” He crossed his arms over his chest, stopping at the top of a set of cement stairs leading down into the maintenance room. Rin was pretty sure they weren’t allowed here but could only presume they had some special pass due to the whole there’s-a-coal-tar-infestation-here-please-kill-them-and-save-our-asses thing. Perks to being an exorcist, he guessed, even if they were only exwires.

“Well, she’s you’re girlfriend right?” There was a certain pretentiousness in his voice that clawed at what little restraint Rin was holding onto.

“I told you before that she’s not!” The raven growled out, eyes flashing toward Bon. They only made contact for a second before they both looked away, Rin knowing his cheeks were a little pink.

It’d been no secret he’d had a crush on Shiemi, but Bon knew, Bon had _seen_. Why did he have to be such a dick about it when clearly he wasn’t crushing on the cute blond anymore?

“Besides, she has a thing for moleface.”

“Mr. Okumura?” Bon quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. Little Shiemi having a thing for the teacher… “I guess I can see that.”

Rin smirked, turning back toward Bon. “Don’t tell me you’re smitten by the teacher, too?”

Suguro’s brows instantly furrowed, turning angrily toward Rin. It was satisfying. “What the fu—”

A clamoring crash cut him off, the sound of a ceiling panel cracking and clattering to the floor, followed by the high-pitched scratch-shriek of coal tars. A lot of them. It was loud and chaotic, like thousands of tiny yelling birds that refused to synchronize, a dark maelstrom pouring from the ceiling, speckled by green.

They were normally adorable and harmless and Rin may or may not have vaguely wondered if he could keep one as a pet. But en masse they were terrifying. And threatening.

And deadly.

“Shit.” Bon licked his lips, eyes wide as he looked at the demon horde.

Rin heard his feet shuffle and back hit the closed door behind them, muffled by mad chirping of the coal tars. Then there was silence, words dripping from Bon’s lips as his voice fell into a familiar cadence of recitation. And that was all it took for all hell to break loose.

The mass shivered and shook, pulsing and tightening before letting out a deafening, wall-shaking shriek that left Rin with clamped-teeth and watering eyes, hands covering his ears. And then it moved, diving toward them, waves of black crashing in upon each other.

“Fuck, hurry up with that verse!” Rin didn’t hesitate, pulling the sword from his back—careful to keep it sheathed. He didn’t need to kill them, simply keep them back. His steps seemed to echo, ting, ting, ting, as he pushed himself onto the metal rail and then leapt—sword overhead and plunging headstrong into the mass.

It was probably stupid. And definitely chaotic. He was blind in there. Nothing but a blur of black and green and the deafening, piercing cry scratching at his eardrums. Time was different in there, and he wasn’t sure how long it had been. Probably less than a minute, but it felt like somewhere that was a heartbeat and forever all at once.

And then they poofed, dissolving into ash and leaving a heaving Rin standing in the emptiness—the whir of machines eerily silent compared to the coal-tars’ chirping.

“Okumura!”

Rin grinned, eyes lifting to the top of the railing. Why was he so satisfied by that tiny lilt of concern. “I’m good. You okay?”

“Yeah, mostly. Some got through but nothing I couldn’t handle. Maybe if you had stayed here instead of fucking diving in like a maniac—”

_Of all the flavors and you choose salty._

Rin’s jaw tightened, teeth clenched tight, as he pushed past him and threw the door open. “Just figured you’d want a nice look at my ass before we went into battle.”

The half-demon grinned, not turning back. He could almost hear Bon’s words caught in his throat.

“What the fuck did you say!?” Bon’s voice was a harsh growl, muffled by distance as Rin turned the corner back into the main area of the mall. He couldn’t help but grin, hands stuffed into his pockets as he strolled away.

“Hey! I’m fucking talking to you!”

Rin was still grinning when a strong hand clamped down onto his shoulder, spinning him and shoving him against a wall, fingers fisting into the front of his shirt. Somehow the way people looked, small gasps of concern escaping their lips, made it all the more satisfying.

Bon’s face was close, hands hot even through the cotton of his shirt. His lips pulled back in anger, teeth tight, and Rin couldn’t help notice the heat pooling in his core. As if all that white-hot anger was pouring into him, lighting him up from within.

He didn’t hate it.

“You wanna say that again?” Bon could be intimidating, he really could. The inches he had on Rin, the extra muscle, the piercings and hair and obvious outward disdain, by all means he should be threatened. But somehow he found himself reveling in it all.

He didn’t turn away, he didn’t back down.

Rin only smirked, smugness pulling at his lips and narrowing his eyes as he tilted his head, the space between them lessening and breath hot on Bon’s skin.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been so obvious that you were checking out my ass all day.” Slender fingers wrapped around Bon’s wrist and his eyes never faltered. A challenge.

Bon’s eyes flicked back and forth between Rin’s, and the raven thought he could hear his teeth grinding.

“Maybe you were thinking how it’d feel ar—” Rin’s word cut off, air puffing from his lips as Bon jerked him by the shirt, pushing him harshly into the wall again, head thudding against the hard surface.

Still grinning, he didn’t waver. He could see it in Suguro’s eyes. Fear. Paranoia. Had he been found out? What did it mean? Why didn’t he hate it? And Rin knew, he knew, that just translated into anger.

And it fueled him. Oh, did it fuel him. It left his body heated and hungry. Left him wanting to push, push, until Bon snapped. Until he slammed him into the wall and lifted him off the ground and dug into him, leaving him shaking and spent and filled to the brim.

“Should we do something..?”

“Maybe we should call security?”

The whispers were getting louder, more frequent. More concerned. By all rights, it looked like Rin was being bullied by a delinquent.

“Dammit, come here.” Suguro didn’t wait for a response, pulling Rin by his shirtfront back down the hall they’d just come out of. The shorter man followed willingly, grinning as he took a few steps past him and into the alcove.

“Why the fuck are you starting shit, Okumura?” Bon’s hands were in fists, brows furrowed as he looked down at him.

He’d stopped using his first name since he caught him getting off.

“Hey you were the one staring at my ass.” He took a step closer, Bon taking a step back and finding himself against a wall.

“I wasn’t—”

“Sure you were,” Another step. “Have been for awhile now. Can’t stop thinking what it’d be like—all wet and spread open for you.” Rin grinned, gap nearly closed between them, feet between Bon’s. “Probably wondering what it’d _taste_ like.”

Closing the gap, he crashed his lips into Suguro’s. It was harsh, more teeth than kiss, tugging at his lower lip and looking up at him through narrowed eyes.

“What the fuck, Okumura!?” Bon shoved him back, cheeks flushed as he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. “Why would I even think something li—”

Rin shoved him back against the wall, pinning him with his body and leaning close to his ear.

“I know you saw.” The tension he felt in Bon’s body sent a shiver through his own. Smirking, he scraped his teeth gingerly over the blush-reddened lobe, relishing the way his breath shuddered in his chest, hidden and quiet but calling for more.

“I know you watched me finger my ass,” He pressed he face close to his neck, breath hot on his skin, pulse pounding as he trailed his tongue over the tender flesh. “Watched me call your name as I fucked myself.”

“Rin…” Bon swallowed hard, audible around the lump in his throat, the raven watching his adam’s apple bob under the skin.

“I bet you’ve been thinking about it,” Rin swallowed hard, finding it hard to hold back. He let out a stuttered breath, eyes catching Bon’s before he dropped to his knees with a thud.

“Wait—what are you—”

Rin grinned, slender fingers deftly undoing Bon’s button, pulling the zipper down, his eyes locked onto the bulge inside the other’s underwear.

“You know,” He didn’t looked up, fingers tugging at Bon’s pants. “You can run if you want.”

There was a pause; two, three, four…

“But be let’s be real, you’ve been wondering what it’d feel like,” Blue eyes flicked to Bon’s, “to have my lips around your dick.” Rin didn’t hesitate, lips pink as he mouthed the bulge through cotton.

Rin didn’t think he’d ever seen Suguro’s eyes so wide. He wanted to see them heavy, pupils blow and eyes dazed as he sucked him dried. Oh how he wanted to feel him, heat in his mouth, against his tongue. What would he taste like, smell like? Would he shiver and swell, or dig his fingers into his hair and fuck his throat?

“I’ve been wondering, too, Bon.” He quirked an eyebrow, fingers hooking under the band of Bon’s boxers.

“Don’t—don’t call me that.”

Rin could only grin, same old Bon.

“Whatever you say, _Suguro~_ ” With a tug, he pulled down Bon’s underwear, freeing his erection. It sprung from its confines, bouncing and nearly slapping Rin in the face. Still, he eyed it with wonder.

It looked delicious.

Rin licked his lips, eyes taking in every impressive inch. It was thick and darker than his, pulse beating beneath the smooth shaft that disappeared into a well-kept thatch of dark hair, balls tight below. A small, silky bead of white formed at the tip, threatening to spill over, begging to be lapped up.

“Can you…can you stop fucking staring at my dick?” Bon’s fists trembled at his sides, face turned away and cheeks red, so fucking red.

“Heh, you’re right, let me properly appreciate it.”

There was a sharp gasp as Rin pressed his lips to the head of Bon’s dick. Twisting his tongue, he slipped it over the slit, precum slipping over muscle. It was salty and bitter and disgusting.

And fuck did he love it.

He wanted more.

“O-Okum—”

“Don’t call me that.” Rin growled at him, lips shiny as he pulled off his dick. There was a moment of challenge between them, Bon staring at him, on his knees with his lips a breath away from his cock.

He broke eye contact first, slender fingers wrapping around his shaft, stilling it only so he could run the length of his cock with his tongue. He shivered, ingraining Bon’s taste into his memory. The warmth of his skin, the salt of his sweat, the faint musk. It wasn’t enough.

More.

He needed more.

Pink, supple lips wrapped around the head again, Rin’s chest shuddering at the strangled moan that he elicited, slowly sucking him into the back of his throat. His fingers dug into Bon’s thighs, lips pressing down as saliva and precum bubbled out around them, slicking over Bon’s cock dripping down his chin.

“Hah—fuck—Rin—”

Rin could almost smile; that’s what he wanted to hear. Needed to hear. His name, wavered with desperate, tightening pleasure, dripping from Bon’s lips, spilling not by his own accord, but because the raven had summoned the sounds with his lips, his body.

Releasing Suguro’s thigh, he grabbed one of his hands, moving it to his head. He didn’t slow, sucking and slurping needily around the cock in his mouth, tongue twisting and pressingly along the rim, dipping into the slit at the top as precum beaded and pooled onto his tongue.

Bon was hesitating; he could see it, looking up at him through heavy, dark lashes. But then fingers tightened in his hair, a breathy gasp pushing from his lips and eliciting a vibrating moan from Rin. Chestnut eyes watched him closely, and it made the raven want to moan more. And he did, oh he did. He sucked him into the back of his throat and hummed like a fucking songbird, begging wordlessly.

Suguro buried both hands into the mess of dark hair, twisting and pulling, holding him tight to his crotch, hips trembling and threatening to buck.

Rin couldn’t help but moan, body quivering and the tightness in his pants throbbing uncomfortably. It was better than he could have imagined. Bon’s cock, silky against his tongue. Saliva dripping down his neck, bubbling from his lips only to leave a glistening trail over the pulsing shaft and down his balls, seeping into his underwear.

Slender fingers trailed through the thatch of hair, cupping his balls and massaging them in his palm, wet and sticky with saliva and precum. Rin swallowed around him, humming with approval when Bon moaned, staggered and choked out, as he curled his body, muscles quivering and fingers tightening in his hair, precum pulsing out on the other’s tongue.

“Fu—fuck—Rin—I—”

He was close, oh, he was close. Rin could feel it in the way he swelled against his lips, throbbing inside his mouth and dripping against his tongue, by the way he pushed too far back and the raven had to choke down his barely-there gag reflex.

 _More_.

_More._

He wanted more.

Needed more.

It wasn’t enough just to have him in his mouth, against his tongue, against the back of his throat. No, he needed more. It wasn’t enough.

It wouldn’t be enough, not until he heard Bon’s voice rise, broken and sharp as he called his name.

Not until he felt Bon’s hips stutter, felt his fingers clench in his hair, cock swell between his lips and felt his throat warm as hot, hot cum pulsed, dripping down the back of his throat, filling his mouth and spilling over his lips as he tried desperately to suck down every last drop.

“Rin, let go, I’m—” Bon’s fingers tugged at Rin’s hair, a piss poor attempt to pull him free, but it was a futile effort.

Rin wanted it. He wanted him to come in his mouth. Wanted to taste him. He dug his fingers into his hips, taking his cock as deep as he could, nose pressing to Bon’s stomach before he slowly sucked back.

“Hah—what are—ah—Rin—R—in—” Bon’s body curled over, heavy, harsh pants pushing from his lips, broken moans scattered with Rin’s name spilling from his tongue, teeth sinking into his lip in an attempt to silence himself.

Blue eyes fluttered shut, fingers ghosting over Bon’s hips—shallow, erratic thrusts—as he opened his throat and some sort of sick tranquility washed over him. Thick, heavy cum filled his throat and mouth, Rin forgetting to breathe as he tried to swallow it down. Slowly he pulled off, strings between his lips before his swiped them clean with his tongue.

His breath heaved in his chest, not moving to look at Bon— who still looked down at him through come-addled eyes—as he hung his head and desperately opened his own pants. He didn’t wipe his hand—covered in saliva and cum—before wrapping his fingers around his own cock and tugging fervently, harshly.

It didn’t take more than a few strokes before a tight, sharp moan pushed from his lips—fingers of his freehand digging into Bon’s thigh as his body arched and he stifled the urge to scream the other’s name; cum splurting onto the floor between the brunet’s feet.

Standing on slightly unstable legs, Rin was grinning again, fastening his pants. The only signs that he had a cock in his mouth only moments earlier were his red cheeks and swollen lips.

“Well, was it as good as you imagined?” Bon only stared at him, still panting and eyes narrowed; angry or unsure of what the fuck just happened. “Heh, well,” He stepped forward, lids lowered, face close to the brunet’s. “At least this time you don’t have to run past my brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> (눈‿눈✿) part deux. three hopefully coming soon.
> 
> ahahah what is in-character?
> 
> comments sustain me, so do that thing


End file.
